FNaF: Good Ole Freddy's
by xXFrEaKShOwThEShAdOwXx
Summary: "So we've got another one?" The older male asked his co-worker. "You betcha, most likely another collage dropout who's here from all of the stupid rumors." The younger one replied as he ran a had threw his hair rolling his eyes slightly. "Guess he'll be disappointed by crappy pay huh?" "Ha! Yeah but..He'll come back..They always do." Somethings are better left forgotten - Forever.
1. Authors note

Hello dear readers. **I** am so sorry for **the** long wait that I have so selfishly made you wait through, my apologies. Unfortunately I'm going to have to end this story right here. I have had my pre-written documents either stolen or lost on vacation and I've been searching for mouths. Nothing! So as I need to **fulfill** my **promise** of completing at least a fanfiction here I will restart from scratch and I promise/hope that you my dear readers **will** enjoy it. Again I am sorry for the inconvenience. Also somthing to get off my chest; as much as I hate to say it im life (to me) is on a downwards spiral though that is no excuse for keeping all of you waiting like that. I've been somewhat depressed though I have been able to hide this well from my friends and such, (yes Im fine and im not about to commit suicide either so don't worry about that either). Truth be told I have natural low self-esteem and a minor case of anger issues, on top of that I have a dangerous casue of anger issues which...Well isn't a good combonation of things tgo deal with. Agian I am sorry for keeping you all on read and I will be restarting this whole Fanfiction but this time I will have to leave out the Oc. Now I am very thatnkful for you taking your time to make and submit your Oc's to mean and I might use them in the future but right now I need to fufil my promise and simply give you the story you've been waiting for. I am still sad/depressedish but I WILL be working on the next chapter to the story probally raound the time your finishing up reading this. Im sorry for making you read about my petty issues but I kinda needed to get that out ya know? Well I'll go get to work, love yall! ~ xXFrEaKShOwThEShAdOwXx


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello fellow _freaks_! I'm happy to say that I've found my files! Sooo now the story can go in full swing once agian! I hope the reviewers from last time will stick to this new story cause' I need some support! Well I'll cut the chitchat and get to the story! (By the way I may be able to get the second and possibly third chapter up today).**

(I am a teenager therefore I do not own FnaF and is not Scott Cawthon.)

 **Chapter one:**

My dark brow eyes would flutter open as light squeezed through my black curtains casting a line over my left eye, I grabbed a small fist full of my raven black hair and pushed it aside as my eyes began to adjust to the darkness. I'd embrace the silence while laying down, after a good five minutes give or take I pushed myself into sitting position and slowly dragged my red sheets off me. I'd exhale deeply and push out of bed only wearing underwear and my old pair of gym shorts that I always slept in. I'd sluggishly walk to my bedroom door that was covered in posters of bands, and a couple other random things, turning the handle I'd exit my room. Id walk down the hallway in the dark heading down to the bathroom which was a door down from my sister's room. I'd push open the door and enter closing it gently behind me, I'd flick the lights on and a "Zombie" looking figure greeted me in the mirror. I'd roll my eyes only to be copied by my "twin". Seriously though I could be in some zombie flick and not have to use an makeup or CGI stuff. Just wake me up and you've got yourself a natural zombie. I had black rings under my eyes as I was exhausted from last night and I was usually pale in the mornings and my raven black hair was a mess, my deep brown eyes (nearly black) didn't help my cause much. I'd splash water over my eyes and face routinely, brushed my teeth, attempted to taim his hair, then put on deodorant with a hint of old spice. I'd walk out of the bathroom after turning off the lights and closing the door behind me and heading down for the downstairs to get something to eat. I'd walk down the bland white carpet steps and down the hallway facing the front door and turning beside the stairwell. I'd walk down the short hallway towards the kitchen to find my two sisters already there, I had only two siblings, my older and younger sisters and I was usually the only male in the house. My younger sister's name is Ashley Laura Schmidt and my older sister is Fritzonia Joy Schmidt who goes by Fritz. I was sixteen, skinny (not the healthy kind), and wasn't much of a socialist there for I didn't have any or much friends. Ashley was fourteen, thin and fit (She did gymnastics), and was usually hanging around her group of friends. Fritz was eighteen, average (She wasn't a stick), and was very sociable. Ashley was sitting at our dinner table with a bowl of something and was reading a book, Fritz was leaning against the oven humming while looking down at her phone, probably texting her boyfriend, my mom I assumed was upstairs.

"Morning." Said Fritz as she was still looking down at her phone and Ashley looked up from her book and waved.

"Morning you two." I replied while taking a cereal bar from the pantry.

"Any luck with job hunting?" Fritz asked while attempting to star conversation. She stuffed her phone in her pink and white pajama pants.

"Nah, I'm still not on their expectation radar." I'd say flatly, I mean I did make decent grades but I guess places weren't willing to hire a sixteen year old, or maybe just me.

"Aw don't worry about it, I'm sure there's some place willing to hire you. Besides I do know one place that's willing to hire younger people." I would pocket my food as she now had my attention.

"OK I'm listening, where?"

"That new pizza food chain that's been all over the new."

"What Freddy's?"

"Mhmm."

"Not a chance."

"What? Why not?"

"It's a low quality pizza restaurant, plus I already get enough criticism."

"That one chick Riley Smith works there."

"And?..."

"I thought you two where good friends."

"Can't say I have any of those." She shook her head and dryly laughed at my sarcasm.

"Well at least check into it, I know you've been looking for a long time now and they might actually hire you."

"Fine, I'll go ask about it."

"Want me to drive you?"  
"I don't feel like walking." Fritz laughed again at the sarcasm.

"Ok, let me go get changed and fix my hair, its a mess." I would nod and follow her upstairs to get changed as well. I'd push open my bedroom door and then close it for privacy. Since this wasn't a job interview and I was just going in for an application I didn't need to dress up. So I got out some casual clothing instead; a white tee shirt, a purple and black stripped hoodie, and dark colored jeans. I went to the bathroom to wet down my hair to take care of the mess on top of my head. I'd comb it a little bit letting some hang over my eyes, (yeah I need a haircut), I emerged from the bathroom and let Fritz in to do whatever it was girls did. She came out after ten minutes then went to her room to change clothes, I walked downstairs to talk to Ashley while I waited for Fritz before heading to her car, (rather my mothers) Jeep Cherokee. I jumped in shotgun and waited for her to come out. She finally came out and got in, she stuck the keys in the ignition.

"Alright lets go." She would say as she backed up out of our driveway and drove off down the road towards Freddy's.

(As there wasn't any conversation or anything particularly interesting, unless you wanted to hear about me counting tree's and cars and pointing out hairs sticking up on Fritz?... Then I'll do a little "time skip" for you.)

We finally pulled into Freddy's as I repeated their slogan aloud:"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Were Dreams Come Alive." It was something corny along those lines, probably the shittyist thing I've ever heard. Fritz chuckled.

"If that's really the best they can come up with...Then that's just plain sad."

"Agreed, there is no chance that I'm gonna wear a furry suit to drag customers in." I'd mutter as he walked through the parking lot and into the building. As we walked in to the place the first thing that caught my eye was the man at the counter who was staring at Fritz and I. He wore a purple uniform that said "security" on a golden badge, grey jeans,and black rings under his eyes that was hidden slightly by his scraggly beard.

"How can I help you?..." He asked in a robotic monotone like voice.

"Uh...I was wonder-?" I began.

"Hired..." He replied in the same tone.

I thought I had heard him wrong.

"Come again?..." I asked once more.

"Your hired." He said while scratching his beard.

"Really! I- I mean thank you sir...But what about my-?" He waved my statement away with his hand in a laid back motion.

"Be here at eleven." He asked, well rather _stated_ , he then turned his gaze to my sister.

"Tell your girlfriend to stop gaping at me unless she's trying to do an impersonation of Foxy." I could tell he was trying not to laugh at this point.

"Well try to get some sleep kid, you'll find that theses nights drag by very long." And with that he walked off towards wherever he had originally come from, probably a staff room and left.

 **Hey guys! What do you think? If it isn't to much could I have some reviews to know how Im doing? As a new writer I want to know how to improve or what I'm dong well so I can keep on it! Thanks!**

 **Stay** ** _freaky ~ xX_** **FrEaKShOwThEShAdOwXx**


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe he-!"

"Yeah I know! How did he think we were dating?! We don't even look the same age!" Fritz yelled at her Jeeps dashboard. Oh boy another outburst...

"Oh, I was gonna say hire me without any paper work or any of that good stuff." I said while hopping in shotgun. Fritz paused for a second,

"yeah that was pretty weird huh? Was he that lazy or something because if so he must have some poor work ethics, and is he in a position to hire me?"

"Well I guess it doesn't take much skill to sit in an office all night doing whatever it is that you'll do, can't be that difficult right?" Fritz said as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah that's a good point, dunno about the guy though, he seemed kinda...Dodgy or edgy?" I said while stretching out in my seat.

"Mhmm, by the way did you see Riley there?" Asked Fritz casually.

"Fritz-..." I began hopping she'd get my point but sisters don't do that.

"Aw c'mon your into her at least a little bit." She said while taking a turn and heading straight again.

"Even if I was it wouldn't work out." I said with a slightly irritated sigh.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she kept her eyes on the road after glancing at me.

"Well for one we probably have nothing in common, she likes socializing a lot and I prefer to not, she's pretty and I'm devil spawn, she has a social life probably and I keep getting my accounts deleted, she's a peoples person and I'm hiding out in my parents house, do you need more or is that good?..." I said flatly. Fritz sighed and shook her head.

"I'm am so getting you two to talk, you need someone to tell you your better other than Ash, mom, or I,"

"Good luck with that." I said slumping back into the Jeeps cushy seat. The rest of the ride home was rather quiet, I thanked my sister for the ride and then headed upstairs 'cause I had some major thinking to do. I pushed open my bedroom door and lightly kicked it shut with the heel of my left foot. I flopped down onto my bed and pulled out my mobile phone. I searched up 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza' and was ready to read some reviews on how the business really was. Instead much to my disappointment- rather something that peaked my interest was a whole mass of criticism and hate towards the franchise. I mean people were going as far to say that the place had tired to cover up child abductions, mass murders within various locations and just a seemingly endless line of horrible stuff. I almost laughed as I didn't believe one word about it.

"Jeez e, just because the pizza may be shitty or over priced doesn't mean people have to make false reports just to be assholes. Heh...Then again it is kinda funny to see what they all have thought up to be believable. I merrily shrugged off all of this and decided to check my failed social media page on a site. Zero followers and notifications- there was one but It was of someone sending me a picture of a bleach bottle and a caption that read: "It's calling your name, go ahead and drink some." I rolled my eyes and tossed my phone to the end of my bed, I lay glaring up at the ceiling tossing over various thoughts in my head; Riley, the way that man just hired me on the spot, all the tragedies surrounding the franchise, how boring my job was sounding... Whatever though, I could just watch videos or listen to music all night. Hell! I could even sleep there if I wanted to, who was gonna breaking into a cheesy Chucky Cheese rip-off restaurant- pun intended. I just let out a deep sigh and closed my eyes, I had be instructed to get some sleep and I was gonna take the advise, I was tired anyways. Cheers to the worst decisions of my inter life...

 **Hello** ** _freaks!_** **How was that? Yes yes short I know and I** ** _promise_** **that the next chapter will be a whole lot longer. Also sorry for how long it took to get this uploaded, it was short so I had to improvise \\. See ya next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello fellow** ** _freaks!_** **I hope your enjoying this story so far. Now time to address the bear in the room (get it? Since Freddy's a bear and usually its elephant- Freddy: Just stop and get to the point... *is face-palming*) Hehe... Anyways, the incredibly long wait, believe it or not there is an explanation. I simply decided to go ahead and finish up the story (typing it on my old iPod) so post should be much more fluent now! Yes High School and sports practices and such may slow me down a bit but a long wait like this isn't gonna happen again (if I can help it...). Well leez get roooight innnn tooooo itttttt! (Keemstar: Oi thats my lin- Me: sHuT Up iT's MiNe NoW. Keemstar: ._. )**

 **Disclaimer: Five nights at Freddy's would be taking place in an amusement park if I owned it, yeah yeah it belongs to Scott and im only a broke teenager. ._.**

 **(This story segment will be told in Mike, Fritz, and Ashley's point of views. I will add a "( )" for the transitions to another person. Mike is ten, Fritz is twelve, Ashley is eight.)**

 **(Fritz pov)**

Crying was echoing around everywhere but I couldn't tell where it had come from. My vision was blurred as silhouettes of people shifted from one place to another all yelling things I couldn't understand at all. I looked down to see- a face. The face belonged to a beatened looking boy who looked vaguely familiar. The boy was Mike? Mike my brother?... But what was he doing here wherever that was?... What happened to him?... Then one sound took over my ears completely, a paced, almost rhythmic like beeping sound, like on a heart monitor. Heart monitors were in hospitals so why was my brother in being hospitalized?... "Beep!" The green spikes began to increase and the beeping would increase appropriately to the speed of the spikes. Next there was panicked yells as men and women in white rushed forwards, (I assumed they were doctors and nurses) someone pulled me back. I then felt a slight tug on my sleeve.

"F-Fritz wh-whats going on?" It was my little sister Ashley, but for some reason I didn't seem to be able to talk... At all. She would proceed to ask me again and again until tears of frustration and confusion poured out of her eyes. She buried her face in my shoulder as the doctors brought some type of strange looking device down on Mike's chest three times counting down from five with each time. I saw his body jerk around slightly underneath after every whatever they were doing. Then everything stopped, the beeping let out a final beep in a steady note as there was no spikes. I just... Stared. It was like my rain hadn't or couldn't process what had just happened. My little brother was dead? No that couldn't e right... Dead... Like dead as in gone? Wait dead?!

"He had just-." I stared to head to the be again but Ashley made it there first.

"M-Mike get up! Something isn't right!..." She said as she lightly pulled at his arm. I was now at the bed as well.

"Mike?" Silence.

"Mike?..." Silence.

"Mike whats wrong?..." Silence

"Mike stop ignoring me..." Silence

"MIKE!" Silence.

This broke my heart. I approached my sister and she turned around and hugged me crying on me but right now I didn't care. She finally let go and a tear rolled off her cheek and onto my brothers. He didn't move or make any sounds he was just..Still, My brain was slowly letting me know what had just happened and my eyes filled with tears, this wasn't fair! Ashley and I were taken out by my mother who looked pale and did not speak so we dared not disobey. She managed to tell us what had happened once were in the hallway before she lost it too and cried. This wasn't fair...


End file.
